Romeo and Cinderella – Before it's too late
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Not all love stories are like fairy tales. Whatever people think is ideal for their lover might not be so. Kano and Kido thought after escaping from her parents they could finally be happy. But they're not. How will they reconcile with each other after one of their biggest fights?


**Deceiver: ChocolatoAlliance asked for it. You all want it. You keep on sending me anon messages on when is it out. Well. HERE IT IS. ROMEO AND CINDERELLA SMUT.**

**Enjoy~**

**Kano Shuuya – kikithedeceiver **

**Kido Tsubomi – tsunderes-and-cats**

~.~.~.~.~

**Romeo and Cinderella – Before it's too late**

~.~.~.~.~

Some people out there believed that love stories always exaggerate. But that wasn't true, as there were billions of people out there in the world with who knew what kind of story they were experiencing or experienced. Some had happy stories, some with sad stories. Some experienced family warmth, other's lost it. Some found love at first sight, while others more or less took ten years to realize they were in love. A few or so could feel their life with their lover was like a fairy tale.

For Kido, it felt like that. She never realized how oppressed she was until she met Kano during high school. Every moment with him, she learnt what it was like to be truly happy. It slowly grew from caring for her first friend to loving each other. But it didn't last long, her parents found out and was about to do anything they could to separate the two.

But Kano persisted, and by offering to run away from it all to stay with him, Kido accepted without a second thought and they escaped from the adults.

They had ran away to the next city with whatever they had on them, and with the remaining cash in hand they rented an apartment a nice old lady was willing to give them. It was a simple home, a kitchen with a single living room and a small bedroom. Kano and Kido didn't mind sharing, as long as the blond remembered to clean up after his mess.

It was simple at first, with Kido enjoying the simple life that was completely different from her previous one back at home. They both found part time jobs, but Kano worked the hardest while Kido would do most of the house work. Starting the day waking up in each other's arms and ending it with being together again was pretty sweet, not like she would admit it to him easily.

But all that slowly crumbled away.

She had heard a lot of girls back at school liked to have their boyfriends buy them gifts every day, but to Kido it was unnecessary. She preferred the income they earned to be used for something useful like saving it for a dishwasher, anything practical really. But Kano was exactly like those boyfriends the girls dreamed about. Once in a while he would buy her many gifts to make her happy. Flowers, accessories, dresses, anything a girl would dream of on a relationship. At first she thought he was thoughtful, but slowly there was frustration growing between when he couldn't take the hint to stop.

It finally snapped when Kido had it. She couldn't remember what they were doing and what he got her exactly, but it was definitely something they didn't need _and _it reminded her something back at her old home. It wasn't like this was their first fight, but it was the most heated one with them lashing out at each other with cuss words and ended with hurtful words of wishing they never met, plus sleeping separately. And ever since then, they avoided each other completely.

Kido felt her anger still grinding her teeth, picking her favourite insults to throw at him any time he wanted to pick up where they left off. But it never came; it was left at a stalemate. There were occasional glares whenever they passed by at home, but Kano started to take nightly walks after a silent dinner or straight after work.

She held onto her anger, too proud to say she was sorry as days passed, but the guilt started to build up and eat her. She noticed Kano had sometime stared at her from the other side of the room when they were together, but neither of them spoke. She had forgotten how sensitive Kano really was, and she was a fool to think they could be truly happy that easily when they ran away together like that.

She realized how stupid the fight was, too stupid. She wanted those days with him back, just him coming back was enough so then she could have the chance to set this right again. It might have made her sound childish to cling onto that desire, but she didn't want it to end.

At that moment, while sitting on the couch where he had been sleeping, Kido heard the front door opening. She quickly got up and saw Kano standing at the door way, taken a back to see her still up. Quickly averting his eyes, he took off his shoes and swiftly walked away from her. She quickly ran up to him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Sorry," she muttered. Maybe it was being near him again, or the fact that he finally looked in her eyes again without glaring. She felt desperate, but she didn't care right now.

He didn't bother pulling away, only glancing at her slightly. Kido couldn't find it in herself to look him in the eyes again, especially when he looked tired…or more like he looked defeated. "You didn't do anything wrong to begin with," he muttered. "I was the one who made you mad."

"But it was also my fault at getting so angry at you…"

"You didn't like the things I do for you, so it's alright," he sighed. "I'll stop it…"

"It's fine, can we just stop fighting?" She tugged at his arm, wanting him closer. He was reluctant to get near her, pulling away. Kido only caught his sleeve with her fingers, and she was starting to panic. "Look, I am sorry that I lashed out. I didn't mean it," she tightened her remaining hold on him. "I've never been in this kind of relationship before, so I overreacted." She looked down at her feet. "Just please, I want to forget about the fight and go back to how things were. I want to talk to you again, I don't want us to avoid each other anymore and start seeing you with me again when I wake up –" she quickly stopped and covered her mouth from saying too much.

But that seem to have made him react. He gave an awkward cough into his hand, glancing at her with, surprising Kido a little, a light tint of blush on his cheeks. "Th-That's all?" he muttered, which made her laugh a little on the inside. He was still being the dork she knew.

"Do you need more?" she tugged at him again, a bit more hopeful. "We good now?"

He didn't pull away; but he became a bit fidgety. "I meant…um…you just miss us snuggling? You really don't plan to go back to…" he quickly shook his head before he said the words. "No no no! Forget what I said! It's nothing! I'm sorry!"

Before he got the chance to escape again, she forced him to face her and pressed her lips against his.

She knew what he was getting at. True, she did say she rather go back where she came from, but she really didn't want to. Who knew what could happen if she did. She might regret it once she completely broke up with him, and he might do something drastic without her. A part of her knew that was one of her excuses to not go back.

But her other excuses, her reason, of wanting to be with him again was much bigger than that.

He was surprised by her action, unmoving at first before he slowly relaxed, embracing her when she did the same. "You're really…not mad anymore…?" he rested his head on her shoulder after the separated.

She sighed. "No, I'm not," she didn't care about the fight right now.

"And you're not leaving?"

She flinched at the question. "I…don't want to go back," she pressed closer to him. "I want to stay with you."

He silently nodded, accepting her answer. "Hmm…bed?"

She nodded. "Bed."

They both made their way back to their room. Kido slipped under the blankets, with Kano following closely.

"And snuggle?" he asked, reaching out to her.

"Mmm…" she nodded again, turning to him and letting him hug her. Even though they were close again and they should feel happy, it still felt awkward. The gap between them wasn't fixed completely, with both the teenagers silent and not knowing what to do. Kano ran his fingers through Kido's hair while she rested her head on his chest, like how they used to be.

The silence was slowly driving Kido crazy. Looking up to maybe start a conversation, Kano suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

"Tsubomi…" he whispered softly as he kissed her more. It was her turn to be surprised, especially when it got more passionate. Kido didn't have enough time to prepare as he dominated her, with him on top.

"Sh-Shuuya…" she gasped when she had a chance to breathe before kissing back. Desperately grasping onto one another, they were swept away with the moment. The kiss was soon moved to kissing elsewhere, where Kido moved to kiss him along the jawline. Kano made small hisses here and there, murmuring her name over and over again.

After a while, it was his turn to nibble on her neck, licking it. "You're soft…" he murmured before moving to straddling her hips. The blanket that covered them slipped off them, exposing them to the cool air. She merely grunted in response, bringing her other arm over to his back.

"Do you plan on going…that far?" she finally popped the question. This was going beyond the innocent kisses they shared together, but she – and she knew Kano too, needed to go further tonight.

He stopped sucking on her to think. "Do you?" He asked back.

"Leaving me with the decision…" she huffed before burying her head against his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind…if we did that," she muttered.

She could feel him shift above her a little. "But I might not stop…"

"If you hurt me too much, or if you don't stop, I'll never speak to you again," she threatened with a glare. After a moment, she sighed and looked away. "And do you…have everything we need…?"

He let out a cough at the question. "Drawers…" He kissed her before she could even ask _when _he bought them. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Better not," she placed hers hands on his cheeks. "We'll take it slow."

"Yes, ma'am," and with that began kissing her again. Kano had slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as she snaked her arms around his neck again. She returned the gesture as his hands worked their way up Kido's shirt, unbuttoning it in a patient manner, before he slipped a hand in and groped her.

"You're not that small," he murmured against her lips.

Her face turned red. "Sh-Shut up," she grumbled before grabbing at his shirt to pull over his head. He didn't have a say as she stripped him with a smooth motion, and when she was done, she felt pleased to see him blush.

"Like what you see?" he asked sheepishly.

She gave a quiet laughed. "You're making this even more awkward as it is…" She leaned closer to him and planted a small kiss on his chest. "I think you're perfect, all of you."

"You always say that." He grumbled as they worked on taking more of their clothes off. In the end, Kido was left with only her stainless white bra with fancy laces with a ribbon between where the two cups met to cover the hook, and her matching underwear. And Kano was left in his grey boxers.

Feeling self-conscious, she covered her chest. "It's not much…" she mumbled.

"And I say they're not small." He removed her hands for a better look. "You're perfect," he copied what she said with a grin.

She frowned, but her face continued to redden. "Well, you haven't seen anyone's chest beside mine, so you don't have anyone to compare me to!"

"Actually, huge breasts aren't my thing," he shrugged. "Can I take them off now?"

"You want them off already?" The blush stuck to her cheeks. When he nodded, she gave a small pout before fiddling with the hook in front of her bra for some time. "Happy now?" She let them drop to the floor beside their bed.

Kano gave her a look over, admiring her soft mounds and slender body. Kido felt he was doing this on purpose. One of his hands came up slowly to give one of her breasts a soft squeeze. No cocky comment, or any more flirtatious comment, which made her let out a moan.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he slowly brought his face closer to her chest. At first she watched him eagerly, getting nervous bit by bit until he latched his lips onto one of her nipples…

"W-What do you think you're doing?" she suddenly squealed in surprise. Kano quickly pulled back, eyes wide and startled.

"I was trying…to make you feel good." Kido got up, blushing from her sudden outburst and slapping a hand onto her face while the other onto her assaulted breast. It felt weird, and she could still feel the split second of the sensation and his saliva. "You didn't like it?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "It felt…weird…" she started, "and disgusting."

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?" He sounded shock, and Kido lifted her hand up to look at him again, her eyebrows up when he seemed to be offended.

"W-What?"

"But…that's what girls like, right?!" Kido blinked in confusion, so he went on. "I mean, according to the porno vids-"

Before he could finish, a pillow was swiftly slapped onto his face and stayed there. Ignoring his muffled surprise and protests for a few seconds, she pulled it away with a huff, her face painted bright red.

"This isn't like those videos, you know?" she grumbled, not looking him in the eyes as she sat back. "This is not just your first time, but mine too, idiot."

They both grew silent, and Kido wondered if she overreacted a bit. Sure she sometime touched her own body when she's alone, but having someone's mouth on her for the first time surprised her more than just having Kano touch her. If she was like this, maybe they shouldn't continue tonight…

Before she could say that though, Kano had crawled up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blinked at the gesture, looking up to see him.

"Sorry about that…" he said apologetically as he hugged her. When he wasn't looking, she gave a pout.

"Just…no mouth…I'm not ready for that yet," she mumbled against his shoulder.

He chuckled a little. "Okay," he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "So, let's try again?"

"Y-Yeah…" She let him settle down on top of her again. "Slowly and gently, got it?"

"Right," he got closer to her and started to kiss her again. It helped her ease up, and with Kano's hands gently roaming along the bare skin of her back and waist, she was more relaxed. Her hands came up to explore his chest, and she could hear his moans and purrs.

They went on like this. Pulling back for breaths before diving back in for more. They both felt like they were getting desperate, their simple caress turned into groping. Kido let out gasps when he started to fondle her breasts to the point she went for the bulge beneath his boxers. His reaction earned her a groan against her mouth.

"Off," he growled against her lips, tugging at her frilly underwear.

"Fine, fine," she let him take it off, but she helped him get out of his boxers too.

Now that they were both completely exposed, they were a bit overwhelmed that this really was happening. Kido stared at Kano's shaft, seeing how excited he was. Wordlessly, and with a bit of hesitation, she reached out and took it in her hand just when Kano placed his hand between her legs. After a few seconds, they began touching each other.

"Hmmn…! Remember," she gave out a gasp when she felt him slip a finger in, "if you hurt me...I'll never speak to you again…"

"Yes yes." She wasn't pleased with the reply so she gave him a swift stroke up his shaft for that. He gave out a hiss, giving her a glare before wiggling his finger inside her. Both of them watched each other for reactions, trying to draw out more from them. Kido was already panting and squirming, but didn't want to give in to moaning so easily.

"H-Hey…" his stammering was covered with a laugh, "doesn't it feel good? You're getting more wet by the second." The sentence was empathized by the slight wet sounds echoing in the room.

"Sh-Shut up…" she strained. In an act of revenge, she began to rub the tip of his organ. "How's that?"

He let out a surprised yelp, groaning to keep himself together. "Not even…close," he smirked. His entire finger and knuckles were covered in her juices, so he slipped another finger in and reached deeper, rubbing the wall inside her.

"Trying to make this some kind of contest?" She gave him a tight squeeze.

"Just thinking I'm not satisfying you enough," he panted out, his hips thrusting into her hand as he said that.

"Your hand is completely drenched…" She murmured, leaning towards his ear. "I think you're doing just fine."

"Hah…" He buried his face against the croak of her neck. "Can I hear you then?" He began to moved his fingers faster.

"Ah…You want to hear me…? That's…embarrassing…" She couldn't stop moaning. "Especially if I'm…the only one reacting…"

There was a low groan from the blond. "I can't take it…I need to hear you now," he added the third finger in. Suddenly getting stretched wider made her tighten and cry out loudly, her strokes faltered for a second.

"Shuuya…!" She strained to speak, but she could feel she was getting closer. It was going too fast, especially when Kano wiggled his fingers more frantically with great haste. "Shuuya! I'm going to…!" She made eye contact with him for a second before her legs began to quake as she came into his hands.

He didn't stop at all and forced her to continue experiencing her orgasm, watching her moan and twitch as her liquid poured onto his hand. Her hand that was on his shaft tightened, and she could feel something hot splashing onto it. She desperately grasped onto him with her free hand, pulling him down so then he rested on top of her.

There was a moment where they needed to catch their breath. It was unexpected, yet right at the same time. Getting up to brush her bangs back, the blond said, "Are you…ready now?"

Taking a few seconds to think straight, she nodded, taking his hands in hers. "Yeah…" She watched him roll over to his side of the bed to get something in the drawers. Kido had a few seconds to comprehend they were really going to do it, blushing as she watched him fumbling to get the condom on.

"Here goes…" Kano crawled back to her. He looked nervous, and she quietly spread her legs for him. Seeing that, he leaned forward to take position. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

She gave him a nod, her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. "I…trust you."

Her words made him smile, pressing his forehead to hers. Kido smiled back and took his hands in her. Slowly, gently, he eased in. She tried to take all of him, but about half-way in, her hips jolted from pain.

"N-No…! D-Don't go that deep!" she cried out. He was only halfway in and he came to an abrupt halt.

"S-Sorry…!" he began to pull out but she immediately stopped him.

"Don't! Just…don't go any deeper…" she managed to say. It hurts to be filled so much, true, but it wasn't like it wasn't pleasurable either. "It's fine…just stay like this first..."

He listened to what she said, but Kido could feel every movement between them. It was hard for him too, she bet. He was hot, pulsing and twitching inside her, and she heard him pant above him for control. It wasn't like she could stay still herself because the sensation was just too much for her to bear already.

"M-Move…" she finally said, and as if sighing in relief, he did. Already he slipped deeper into her, but she kept herself from making any sounds. It actually didn't feel that bad, really.

Hands that were still on hers, Kido felt a bit desperate and tugged at them, letting out a moan in frustration at how she was pinned down. Taking this as a sign for wanting more, Kano picked up his speed, making her let out a pleasure filled cry.

"Tsubomi…" he watched her with lust filled eyes. "Does it feel…good?"

"G-Good…" she whimpered slightly, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "You…Shuuya?"

"Yeah," he smiled, letting go of her hands to hold her hips, he went all the way inside her. Now free, Kido immediately wrapped her arms around Kano, her fingers digging into his back from the unbearable pleasure she was having.

Moans and gasps filled their room, and she couldn't think straight anymore. Her mind could only comprehend that Kano was doing this to her, making her desperate for him to stay with her, taking her everything and love her more than ever. "Ah…so good…" she murmured quietly, feeling tears running down her cheeks. A hand came up to wipe them away, and Kido saw Kano bringing his face close to hers.

Lips only inches away from hers, he whispered breathlessly, "Love you…I love you so much…"

Without hesitation, she initiated the kiss. "Love you too…"

They both smiled at each other, feeling happier than before as they kissed more. His thrust grew more frantic, bodies close together as their moans escaped between kisses. The sound of their love echoed around the room, and she couldn't take it any longer. "Together…" he managed to say seconds before he climaxed inside her. Feeling him came made her tense up and her finger clawed at his back harshly.

"Shuuya!" Their breathing hitched before they both gave out a loud, long moan. She threw her head back as her orgasm took over her, with Kano still deep and thrusting inside her.

They stayed like that for a while, until it finally came to a stop with him collapsing on top of her as they catch their breaths. She gave out a small 'Oof!' but didn't bother pushing him off, too exhausted like he was. Her vision was blurry and she could feel his rapid heartbeat against hers.

"That…was…"

She nodded. "Amazing…" she sighed tiredly. After a moment, he reluctantly got up. Kido tried to pull him back down with her but when he pulled out of her, it made her shiver. He carelessly disposed of the used condom onto the floor before lying back down next to her under the blanket. Both of them were now cuddled up close together, content.

"You feel really sweaty, it's gross," she laughed. Kano couldn't help it but do the same.

"And you're a mess," he brushed her hair aside and kissed her on her forehead. She didn't say anything to that, but let out a yawn as he hugged her.

"Being with you…it's not so bad," she murmured softly as she closed her eyes. All too quickly, she had drifted off to sleep, and she didn't hear what Kano whispered to her just then.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, there was a constant ringing noise that forced Kido to wake up. She groaned as she forced herself out of Kano's embrace, shivering a little from the chilly winter morning. She looked over her side of the bed and fished her boyfriend's phone out of his pants.

"H-Hello? Who is this?" she asked while rubbing her face with her fingers.

"_Kano's boss,_" she almost dropped the phone and quickly checked the time as he continued with an annoyed tone. "_I'm looking for him; he didn't show up to work yet._"

"Ah, yeah…" it was 10:15 in the morning, an hour late and Kano was still snoozing away in bed. "He won't be coming in for work today. He's sick, so I'm taking care of him for the mean time."

There was a sigh. "_Okay. I understand. But next time, call in before his shift starts._ " And he hung up. Kido gave a shrug and put his phone away before crawling back into his bed. She already asked for a day off earlier, so no problem, and…

When she was under the blanket, she felt Kano wrapping his arms around her. "What was that for?"

She snuggled close to him "One day off is fine right?" She looked up at him. "I wanted to be with you anyway."

"What about you?"

"Already asked one."

"Oh…" he gave her a good morning kiss. "Want more snuggle time because you're lonely?"

She leaned into him. "Just because it's cold," she muttered.

He gave a soft laugh, playing with her hair before settling with cuddling her instead. "You did say you miss snuggling last night."

"Did I?" She wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer. "Well, I prefer this over the gifts you give me."

At that, he groaned. "You said you forgoooooooooooooooooot…" he whined.

"I said I _want_ to forget about the fight," she gave him a look. It effectively shut him up.

"Sorry. I really am," he said after slumping his head against hers.

Kido gave a small huff, hugging him back. They remained silent for a while, wanting to keep this up for a bit longer before possibly fighting again…

Still, there was something she had to ask one last time. "Why did you keep on buying those presents anyway?"

She felt him flinch from her words. Confused, she looked at him. "Shuuya?"

He looked reluctant to answer, letting go of her so then he could bury his face against his pillow. Kido stared at him, trying to coax him into telling her what was wrong.

"Remember what you said when we ran away?" He finally said, his face still buried in his pillow. Kido was bewildered by his question, and when she didn't say anything, he went on. "When we ran away, you said you had everything back at home, yet you choose me instead. I…I thought that I actually took them all away from you. Maybe your life actually would have been better if we didn't run away…so I tried to give them back somehow."

She couldn't help but sigh. _He is such a…_ "I don't think I want things that will remind of my previous household," she said quietly as she lied back down. "I don't need you to buy me anything to be happy." She smiled a little bit. "I have all I need right here."

He peeked at her from the croak of his arm. "How? Why?"

"A vase of flowers can't warm me up at night or keep up a conversion. None of those can ever do that," she snuggled back closer to him. "They're nice, but I'd rather have you."

She just wanted to say that, knowing this was what she really wanted and for Kano to understand. Feeling him hugging her back, she almost laughed at what he said.

"I'm an idiot."

"You're my idiot." She flicked his forehead, grinning. "I'm happy enough now, so will you stop being much more of an idiot already?"

He gave her a nod, snuggling her up before giving a peck on the lips. "I love a happy Tsubomi."

And that, she laughed again. "I love you too."

Happy to get over their biggest obstacle in their relationship, they didn't feel like separating at the moment. Kano began to hum a tune while brushing through Kido's hair. Really, they missed being with each other too much. And Kido actually preferred lazing around all day if that was an option. "But now that I have nothing to do and all you want is me," he began absentmindedly, "what do you want _me_ to do for _you _now?"

She immediately froze, a blush coming up. "What…Again?! You want to do it again!?"

"I never said anything like that!" he faked a gasp, before playfully rolling over so then he was on top. "What? Is Tsubomi the horny one? Ow ow ow ow!"

"What!? No!" Her hands had come up and shove his face away from hers. Kano was begging for mercy until she let go, letting him plop back on top of her. "I'm fine with anything…" she grumbled with her arms crossed.

Rubbing his chin, Kano let out a sigh before pushing himself up to her level. "Fine, princess, if you don't want a round two, we can go on a date."

Now that perked her up. "That sounds alright." Thinking about it, they were both so busy with work and getting worried about their relationship, they hadn't gone out ever since they moved here.

"Oh! And you can dress in those cute dresses again!" he added playfully. "We won't get in trouble anymore since no one would recognize you, and I want to see you dressed up all cute and pretty in broad daylight!"

She let out a groan. "Fiiiine, only for you" she pretended to be annoyed. "But if there is anyone we'll need to hide from, it's from your boss."

"Right. Let's just not go anywhere near where I work," he gave her a soft kiss before getting up, stretching. "But first, breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "Right, right…what do you want today?" She got up with him and ran her fingers through her hair. "But first I want a bath."

"Can we take one…" he gave her a suggestive look, "together?"

She gave him a look, but not like she objected. "I'll get the towels." She ignored Kano cheering as he went out while putting his boxers on. Opening their closet, she immediately remembered something. There was one other thing Kano keep on buying, but she was too embarrassed to bring it up along with getting angry at him earlier. "Hey, Shuuya?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" he was still marching up and down their apartment and she could hear his every step.

Kido felt stupid to ask this, her face flushed from embarrassment, but… "Um, do you want to bring anything else in…Ah…like…um…your…toys, perhaps?"

The sound of his marching stop. Kido quickly covered her face as Kano came bolting towards the door, almost tipping over his feet.

"**_Toys!?_**"

"I've seen that special drawer underneath all your clothes!" She hid behind one of the doors of the closet. "And your internet history!"

"W-W-Wait…" his face heat up, slowly deflating in defeat. "You looked through my stuff?" he whined.

"You left our room a mess last time so I was only cleaning it! I was looking for a place to put away your socks!" She yelled back. She regretted bring those things up now.

He gave a pout, not happy his fantasies were revealed. "We're seriously going to have a round two?"

"I didn't say that. I just made a suggestion." That and she didn't want them to become a waste. When she stepped out the closet, he was suddenly in front of her and forced her back in.

"You're tempting me too much," he whispered into her ear, grinning sly as he revealed his hidden drawer. Her face remained crimson as the contents came into view. She averted her eyes from the sight, shutting them quickly.

"I'm going to start the water!" she quickly ran off after grabbing the towels into her hands. The sound of his snickering could be heard behind her.

"How cute." He turned back to the toys he had bought; glad he even bothered to buy a waterproof vibrator. And to start off with something soft, he took that. "Heeeere Tsubomi-chaaaaan," he purred as he slowly made his way to the bathroom, really going to enjoy their time together today.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Not sure if this will be KanoKido smut requests, or just plain oneshot. Did you guys like? And FYI, the last part was us being silly and I was debating over where I should end it (no, I'm not saying there is a continuation). Because of that, and how much editing and fixing I had to go through along with me making inhuman sounds from every smutty and fluffy KanoKido moments, it took this long. Sorry~**

**I hope you like! Now let me fly off into the sun! Ciao!**


End file.
